Talk:Viktor/@comment-9280387-20140113162853
Viktor is traditionally played in the midlane and is a bursty ap caster who can silence entire teams with correct placement of your ult. I am here to suggest a different style of play that will make you play a different role. This is the viktor top lane. Until you can escape every gank situation on purple side with viktor, you should probably only play top viktor on blue side, as that is the safest side. You can play one of two ways. The first is playing the traditional burst caster like you normally would, however you are simply looking to farm only, and get the gold to get more powerful items before you can clear large waves with your death ray, and the the Death augment. Then you can shove and roam mid to assist your team in fights. Again you are looking to farm, and save your abilities to counter-engage or deter your opponent from trading. So this doesnt work well against a nasus lane as he is more useful than you, or a riven lane (she's op as hell,) but a lane you can farm safely in and outscale in. OR you can buy something else instead of the death augment for once. (what a concept.) I had this idea that i haven't tested yet, but will in the near future. I was thinking of playing an initiator viktor. Depending on your playstyle, and their team comp, you can buy the Augment Gravity to get your gravity well out there, OR you can grab the Augment Power and then build a rylais. This slows the target as it is a single-target spell, and speeds you up allowing you to get in range of your gravity well which can stun the opponent or slow them up even further so your team can swoop in and take the target out. This means that you will want to go with a more tanky build path, as well as mastery path. This should ONLY BE DONE if your team is squishy and does not need the damage that viktor is equipped with. You may even build a revolver for lane and max your q and win mini trades, similar to how i feel rumble is played. You win trades by small amounts at a time until you can all in with your ult. The same thing applies with Viktor. Get some early spell pen, a haunting guise which you can later make use of when you upgrade it to liandry's after you have your Rylai's. Then you can buy a spirit visige and a wota and ult and then become this tanky initiator that lives up to the name of your ult: A storm of chaos, on the battle field. This would probably work against ap strong teams with a double ap comp in the jungle or a top lane ap champ in addition to an ap mid. Your team however is also running a double ap generally having you top, and has enough damage output, for example if your team has a carry-type jungle like master yi or elise, or diana who benefit from the slow and disruption you provide. And not only that, rylais will apply the slow (albeit a lesser one at 15%for DOT spells.) but still it will slow their movement allowing your to catch up and keep the storm on them. This also (if applied to multiple targets) give you a singed-like health regen boost and with defensive masteries and 1 or 2 defensive items will give you the resilience to stay in combat.